APH - The New Comer
by Azure Flame Cosplayer
Summary: This is the story of Malta, the younger sister of England, a country who's just joined the world meetings and is excited to finally have an input into world affairs. How will this new comer fair in these meetings and with the other countries. Can she handle any problems that come up our will she have to rely on others for help, only one way to find out.
1. Prologue

**APH: The New Comer**

**This story is my first story so sorry if it's not that good as I'm new to this writing stories thing. This story contains my personification of the island country Malta and her life with other countries. The story will be partly based on some actual historic events and things that actually happened and then there will be made up parts that I decided to put into this. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Prologue: Malta**

**Hey there, I don't know how many of you will actually know me but, I'm Malta. I'm a small island country just off the coast of Italy, on a map I may be hard to see but I'm there honest.**

**My life is pretty good right now, I can go hang with my friends, fend off those who pester me, I would say going to visit my big brother but he can be a pain sometimes and quite boring. I do have a few 'enemies' or people who have managed to peeve me off in the past that I still kinda dislike to this day.**

**My big brother is England or 'fuzzy brows' as I sometimes call him just to wind him up. He found me a while back and has helped raise me and he has helped me when I've gotten into bad situations. I also consider Spain to be a sort of big brother as I was once part of the Spainish Empire as back in 1283 Spain kinda captured me while I was under the control of France as he had decided to take over me in 1266. I don't consider France a brother as he ... well flirts quite a bit and goes on about me becoming French territory again which is just plain creepy.**

**My friends are England, Russia, Greece, Italy, Romano, Canada and Spain. Some of them I've only recently become friends with some of them but it feels like we've known each other for ages.**

**I've also managed to form alliances with other countries just in case I need help or someone tries to take over me again. And well being a pretty small country I think I'll need all the help that I can get ... It's not easy being one of the smallest countries in Europe so making friends is a big help.**

**Well I guess it's time to tell my story which I guess starts at the very first world meeting that I went to where my brother introduced me as the newest member. So let's get started shall we ...**


	2. The World Meeting Part 1

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 1 of my story. I'm still new to writing stories but I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1 - The World Meeting Part 1**

**Once again it was time for another world meeting and slowly the countries filed into the council room in which the meeting was to be held in. Just before the meeting started everyone greeted each other ... or well some tried to while others stood distant. Germany was standing near the end of the meeting table waiting for the others to be ready though it seemed it would be a while till that happened. America was boosting about something to Japan rather loudly that everyone could hear him as well. England was sipping his tea while trying to put as much distance between him and France who was in turn flirting with one of the maids. Russia was already sitting at the table next to China and was emitting his usual creepy aura while China was mumbling about western countries being so loud. Italy was dragging a reluctant Romano around talking about how they should make pasta for the meeting and poor Canada was being ignored yet again.**

**"Ve Ve GERMANY GERMANY!" Italy shouted as he ran to Germany leaving Romano with Spain who had started talking about tomatoes. Germany groaned slightly as the hyperactive country ran up to him, "Vat is it Italy?" he asked even though he had a rough idea of what Italy wanted. "We should make some pasta for the meeting!" Italy said while waving his arms in the air happily at the thought of pasta. "Ve have far more important things to do than make pasta Italy!" Germany yelled at him. At hearing this Italy pouted "ve but Germany I want Pasta" he replied in a whiney voice. "Come on Come on please" he continued as he also started tugging on Germany's arm as his way of trying to persuade him which just caused Germany to get more worked up. This meeting wasn't going anywhere with the way everyone was acting.**

**"VILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany shouted finally snapping at the lack of progress being made, "VE ARE HERE FOR A MEETING NOT TO CHIT CHAT AMONGST OURSELVES SO EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND LETS GET STARTED!" Not needing to be told twice everyone moved to their chairs and sat down quietly till "Yo dudes why are there two seats that are empty ... are we missing some countries," America's voice rung out though the silence. "Um there's only one seat empty America," the quiet voice of Canada responded. "Oh ... er .. Canada sorry didn't see you there dude ha ha," Canada just sighed at this, "so who's the empty chair for then" America continued looking around at the other countries. "That will be explained in a minute America if you would stop being impatient for once," England responded sounding slightly annoyed at America. "oh honhonhonhon I wonder what this little surprise could be," piped up France. "Shut it you bloody git and wait for me to get round to announcing it!" England just shouted back. And so the bickering started between the two and insults starting flying to and from the two countries.**

**"VILL YOU TWO STOP YOUR POINTLESS BICKERING AND GET ON WITH THE MEETING!" Germany shouted again breaking up what would have soon evolved into a fist fight. "R-right sorry ... I'll just continue," England said as he straightened himself out and walked out to the head of the table, "Today's meeting will start with me giving the announcement of another country joining our meetings from this day onwards." As he finished the sentence there was a sound of murmuring from a few countries as England walked to the door and opened it gesturing for someone to come in. After a few seconds a young girl looking around the age of 19 appeared next to England looking a little nervous. She looked around at the other countries before speaking "H-hello everyone, I'm Malta, Englands little sister n-nice to meet you," giving a little wave and a smile as she finished introducing herself. She was a small girl with purple eye's and long blonde hair that had a small bang that curled up on top of her head as well as a few bangs that shaped around her face. She was wearing a red military uniform that was obviously tailored to fit her body in the right places and she was wearing a white shirt underneath the jacket. She also wore black boots that came up to just under her knee and on the jacket was a gold Maltese cross on the left pocket.**

**"You may take your seat Malta next to Italy and Canada," England said as he made his way over to take his own seat, leaving Malta to look over at Italy who was waving enthusiastically at her almost jumping out of his seat to get her attention. Malta just smiled and walked quickly over to the vacant seat and sat down as Germany stood up and started speaking, "Now that ve have that matter sorted lets get to the meeting," he started off as he usually did taking charge so that something would actually get done. As he spoke Malta was making a few notes on affairs he brought up, she stopped writing things down to look at the other countries. Italy was dozing off obviously bored, England was looking very unhappy with France who was bothering him, America looked like he didn't have much of an idea on what was going on ... that or he just wasn't listening though the other countries seemed to be paying attention until ...**

**"WILL YOU STOP TOUCHING ME YOU PERVERTED FROG!" England yelled jumping up from his seat looking very angry at France. "Oh hon hon hon ... you need to learn to relax Angleterre," France responded in a somewhat teasing tone and that set England off on a rant and they were once again at each others throats while everyone watched. As they went on and on with France trying to wind up England even more my poking him as they argued, Germany just sighed and sat down rubbing his forehead and muttering about how they were never going to get through the meeting this way. Malta looked around at everyone who was now either watching France and England or talking with each other finally turned to Canada and asked "does this usually happen Canada?" Canada looked at Malta and nodded "most of the time the meetings break into fights mostly between France and England" he responded. "Doesn't anyone try to stop them?" To this question Canada shook his head "no, sometimes we can't break them up and end up delaying meetings. It's quite troublesome as we don't get much done once they start."**

**At hearing this Malta frowned and looked around once again before her sight landed on Romano and Spain who had just brought up a basket of tomatoes and was asking if Romano wanted any. She got up and walked over to them and asked "um ... excuse me Spain?" "hmm ... ah Malta what can I do for you?" he replied with a smile. "I was wondering if I could borrow one of your tomatoes?" Spain smiled more "why of course you can young Malta," he said as he handed her not just one tomato but about six, "thank you Spain," Malta smiled as she walked back to her place and set all but one of the tomatoes on the table. She gently tossed the one in her hand up into the air and caught it again before taking aim and throwing the tomato as hard as she could. Several nations noticed the tomato flying through the air and watched wide eyed as it flew at quite a speed before finally hitting France directly on the head causing it to explode into his hair staining it red. As the tomato hit it's mark Malta yelled out "Stop touching my big brother you perverted wanker!" Everything had gone quiet as Malta had shouted at France which was soon disrupted by a rather girlie scream coming from France "MY HAIR ... MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" And with that he ran out of the meeting room to what everyone assumed to fix his hair and after he ran out everyone looked at Malta who just smiled and said "well now we can continue the meeting ... right?"**


	3. The World Meeting Part 2

**Chapter 2 - The World Meeting Part 2**

_**Last time:**_

_**And with that he ran out of the meeting room to what everyone assumed to fix his hair and after he ran out everyone looked at Malta who just smiled and said "well now we can continue the meeting ... right?"**_

**Everyone looked at Malta in silence still shocked at the fact she had thrown a tomato at France. The silence was broken by Germany's voice, "Let's just take a break while ve vait for France to return," he sighed and as there were mutters of agreement from the other countries, a slightly hyperactive voice shouted out "ve is it time for pasta!" Malta saw that with some reluctantly Germany just nodded at Italy who in turn gave a happy shout, jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room yelling, "PASTA!"**

**Malta watched as Italy ran out of the room to go get his beloved Pasta and looked over at Japan who was sitting near her, "is he always like this during the meetings?" Japan looked over at her and replied with a bow of his head "Hai though Italy-san is usually like this outside of meetings too." "Ah, well I guess that's what makes him Italy, the pasta loving hyperactive country that we all know," Malta said with a smile as she glanced at where Italy had run off to. "That is Italy-san for you. Do you know Italy well Malta-san?" "Hm yes I can say that I know him fairly well, his brother Romano I haven't had much of a chance to learn more about but I want to. The Italies are the closest countries to me so visiting them is easy ... though we did have a bit of bad relations back in the second world war ..." at saying this Malta stopped remembering the bad times during the war. Japan noticed the frown on her face and sensed she may have still been troubled by those times but before he could say anything Malta smiled and continued "but that's all in the past and we're good friends now. Now if you excuse me I have a big brother to check on," Malta stood up and bowed her head respectfully and before she walked away Japan replied "Hai, it was nice talking to you Malta-san."**

**Malta smiled at Japan and then walked around the large table after locating England who was standing by the window sipping a cup of tea. Upon approaching him she smiled more and said "How you doing over here Fuzzy Brows?" England turned quickly at hearing the old nickname and saw Malta standing there smiling at him, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Malta." "Umm ... about several hundred more times should do," Malta replied cheekily. England just sighed and smiled at her "How you finding your first World Meeting then?" "It's interesting and I know I have a lot to learn but I'm happy that I can now give my own input into things." "Well if you have any questions you can ask me." "Sure thing big Bro," then Malta's smile grew "Hope you didn't mind me interrupting your little fight with France?" At this England smirked and said "While I must say that I was dealing with it Malta ... what you did I thought not quite what I expected from the little country I raised," at this Malta's face saddened a bit, "But seeing as it was France I'll just say good job Malta I'm glad you did that." As he said this he ruffled Malta's hair while smiling and Malta smiled again and quickly replied "I can't believe he screamed liked a girl," and at this both countries started laughing and England replied while still laughing "I thought that was the best part, well done my little Malta." "H-hey I'm not so little anymore Fuzzy Br-mm" "Ah ah ah no calling your big brother that name," England said while using his hand to cover Malta's mouth who in turn just pouted.**

**Then from across the room came the loud voice of the one and only America "Hey Britain what you doing? ... I hope your not feeding Malta one of your scones, I don't want a country to die during the meeting HA HA HA!" At this England twitched and ran at America shouting about how there's nothing wrong with his scones or anything else he cooks. Malta sighed knowing how worked up about his cooking England gets and looks around the room at all the other countries. Romano is still sitting with Spain who has even more tomatoes then before ... where did all those come from? Germany was standing at the end of the table obviously wanting the meeting to begin again, China was standing next to America who was having England rant at him, Canada was sitting with his polar bear on his lap, while Russia was still sitting down in his seat with a smile on his face. While glancing at Russia Malta couldn't help but think how Russia didn't seem as scary as everyone says he is ... or maybe she just hadn't seen that part of him yet. Just as Malta went to go back to her seat Italy ran back into the room with a very large bowl of pasta, 'wow there's enough to feed everyone here' thought Malta. Italy looked around and saw Malta standing by the window and ran up to her while saying "Ve ve Malta would you like to eat some pasta with me?" Malta looked at Italy and smiled "Sure I'd love to have some," and as soon as she said that Italy smiled and grabbed her hand and while balancing the bowl of pasta in the other hand, he ran back to his seat almost dragging Malta behind him. Italy put the pasta down on the table and sat down with Malta and gave her a fork and started eating some of the pasta. Malta heard her stomach growl reminding her that she had skipped breakfast that morning so she took a mouthful of pasta and ate it, then smiling she said "Italy this is the best pasta I've ever had," and with that she continued eating while Italy's smile seemed to grow and he replied "Ve I'm so glad you like it Malta." And with that the two countries continued eating the pasta enjoying every mouthful.**

**A short while after the two nations began eating their pasta Fance finally returned to the room his hair looking like it did before the tomato incident. 'Gaze he really cares about how he looks to much,' thought Malta as she glanced up at France. Upon seeing France re-entering the room Germany sighed thinking 'finally', and he then said in a loud voice "Right now that France is finally back ve can continues with the meeting so everyone take your seats so ve can finish this meeting." At hearing Germany's voice everyone returned to their seats with the exception of France and England as England sat down so that Russia would be in between him and France, maybe now France would behave. So with everyone seated Germany went on to continue the meeting and Malta started taking somemore notes again like she had before while also eating the pasta at the same time. During the meeting some countries stood up and talked about certain subjects while others sat and listened to them. And before long all the subjects had finally been covered without hardly any interruptions thanks to France behaving himself ... or was he just to scared of Russia. Well either way Germany finally stood up and said the one thing everyone wanted to hear, "Meeting over for today, everyone is free to leave."**

**And with that everything became lively, Italy ran over to Germany taking the almost empty pasta bowl with him shouting about now being able to spend time with Germany instead of being in the boring meeting, to which Germany just sighed muttering about how the meeting was important as he gathered his papers and left the room with Italy running after him. Romano seemed to storm out of the meeting room with Spain following just behind him wearing his usual cheery smile and looking around the room Malta could see that China and Japan had left already without her seeing them go. Standing up and heading to the door America and England walked out with her and started their way down the hallway with America saying "So how was your first World Meeting Malta?" Looking over at America Malta replied "I liked it, it's given me the chance to learn more about world affairs and what everyone's input is and hopefully in the next meeting I can give my input as well." "Well you should be able to as that's what these meeting are for," came England's reply to Malta's answer. The three of them continued walking down the halls towards where the hotel rooms were talking a bit more between each other when America asked "Hey Malta would you like to come try out some new video games back in my hotel room?" But before Malta could reply a voice from behind them piped up "Nyet comrade I would like to speak to young Malta alone, Da."**


End file.
